El Soldado Plateado
by Tilicia
Summary: Un encontro en medio de la guerra, un favor que se convierte en un trabajo y el encuentro de personas inquietantemente similares a la hora del trato con la gente. k por el lenguaje que tratare de emplear. Esta hitosria es en el universo de gintama con los personajes de bleach. Tambien para la familia de ichimaru usare como base las hitorias de Yemi Hikari
1. Chapter 1

¿Porque subo otra historia si ni siquiera subí el segundo capítulo de Hitsugaya en tierra de hadas?

¡Simple, porque no se me antojo, porque me vino la inspiración para este y porque ando atascada en la otro historia!

´La gente piensan saben´

"y también hablan"

-Finales de la guerra separatista del Edo–

Un joven hombre herido estaba caminado por los escombros que había sido un pequeño poblado en la tierra de edo. Con cabellera plateada lisa, orejas puntiaguda y una cola blanca, era un amanto, su armadura toda desaliñada y ensangrentada por su sangre y la de sus enemigos, usando un palo como bastón debido a una lesión en su pierna izquierda.

El pobre ya no podía más, el cansancio y la pérdida de sangre estaban arrastrando su conciencia a la tranquilidad de la oscuridad. Sin poder dar un solo paso se derrumbó frente a las escaleras de un templo. Lo último que pudo divisar fue una silueta, una de un samurái.

´Supongo que hasta aquí llegue´ fue su ultimo pensamiento antes de que todo se desvaneciera.

La siguiente vez que se despertó noto que estaba sobre el templo y noto una silueta que le daba la espalda. Fue cuando la realización lo golpeo, esa persona, no… ese samurái lo había llevado allí.

Haciendo un esfuerzo logro incorporarse y con ayuda de las paredes del templo llego al lado del samurái.

Lo primero que noto fue que él, tenía el pelo plateado pero a diferencia del suyo poseía una permanente.

´me pregunto si es natural´ su primer pensamiento.

Ambos hombres se sentaron en la entrada del templo sin decir una sola palabra, sin mirarse, solo contemplando el cielo que lentamente se torna en un atardecer rojo.

"Hola desconocido, o debería decir buenas tardes" el amanto dijo sin poder resistir un minuto más de silencio hablo. Sin apartar la vista del cielo.

"Hola" dijo aquel extraño samurái simplemente.

"¿porque me salvaste?" pregunto mientras abría sus ojos turquesa para mirarlo.

"Es curioso como este atardecer se ve más triste que otros" responde el extraño hombre sin despegar sus ojos del horizonte.

´Él no me responderá ´ pensó volviendo a mirar al frente "Si estas triste es porque el fin de esta guerra se acerca"

"¿tú crees?" bajando su mirada por primera vez al amanto aquel samurái miro en aquellos ojos turquesas que se veían exhaustos del largo recorrido.

"Por supuesto señor desconocido, mi tropa se retiró con el mensaje que no se encontraba más resistencia de parte de los humanos… poco después todo murieron a manos de un grupo de samuráis dirigidos por ese tal noble… Katsura creo que lo llamaban" dijo con una amplia sonrisa amarga.

Al escuchar el nombre de aquel samurái el salvador del amanto se puso tenso y con un suspiro de frustración expreso "Ese zura no sabe cuándo rendirse".

"¡oh!, ¿lo conoces?, ¿son amigos?, ¿te peleaste con ellos por eso me salvaste?" dijo moviendo alegremente sus orejas y expresando una sonrisa que combinada con sus ojos daba la impresión de ser un zorro muy divertido con el tema.

El samurái solo pudo ver a lo que ahora se reducía a dos simples franjas (los ojos) en la cara del amanto con una mirada en blanco.

Después de otro rato de silencio el amanto solo pudo esbozar una sonrisa mientras veía el ahora oscuro cielo lleno de estrellas. "Gin" dijo.

"¿Cómo…?" dijo el samurái pasmado

"Ichimaru Gin, así es como me hice llamar en esta guerra"

Con una expresión de indiferencia el samurái solo pudo responder "¿y cómo debo llamarte ahora cara de zorro?"

"Puede que parezca un zorro pero soy un gato" dijo ofendido Gin "Ichimaru solo fue un nombre que use por asuntos que no te conciernen, pero si gustas dime Hitsugaya"

Después de contemplar al gato el samurái esbozo una ligera sonrisa y mirando al cielo estrellado contesto "Entonces te llamare cara de zorro" ganándose una mirada molesta de Gin.

"y es Sakata Gintoki"

El resto de la noche ambos se la pasaron mirando las estrellas y al amanecer Gin se dispuso a ir al lugar de encuentro donde podría volver a su hogar.

"Gracias por curar mis heridas Sakata-san… creo, es así en su cultura ¿no?" pregunto Gin apoyándose en el pedazo de madera que uso como bastón.

"ts" fue lo único que obtuvo de respuesta.

"Una pregunta más Sakata, ¿hacia dónde está el Monte Fuji?"

"Al oeste pasando un arrojo"

"Gracias Sakata, y espero que no te mueras hasta que tengas que morir" dijo el gato divertido

"eh, por supuesto que no me moriré" dijo Gintoki mientras se sacaba los mocos.

"jejeje espero que tengas razón" y con una reverencia el maltrecho gato a paso lento pero seguro se fue en busca de su boleto a casa.

Poco sabia aquel samurái que termino enviando al amanto en la dirección contraria a la que tenía que ir. Pero lo que Hitsugaya Gin sabía a ciencia cierta, es que ese samurái, Gintoki, le salvo la vida y Gin le debía ese favor. Después de todo el detestaba deber favores.


	2. Capitulo 2

Segundo capitulo, y aun no me inspiro para la otra historia, dios estoy tan mal, pero así me agrado yo °w°

Quería saludar a Albii-Chan y Rickley por el favorito y el seguimiento, mis primeros seguidores *-*, tratare de no decepcionarlos ¬_¬7

"no se ustedes pero así se habla"

´así se piensa´ (aunque en este capítulo no hubo nada de eso xD)

*Las acciones*

La tierra del samurái, así era conocido el país de Edo pero hace 20 años una raza llamada Amanto aumento su poder y prohibió el uso de las espadas. Los samurái están ahora al margen de la legalidad…

Distrito de Kabuki : Yorozuya de Gin -

Era una pacífica mañana en el distrito de Yorozuya, los pájaros cantaban, los niños jugaban y cierta permanente bien conocida del lugar se escondía para no pagar la renta.

"ne, Gin-chan cuanto tiem…" Kagura no pudo terminar la frase antes de que Gin le tapara la boca.

"shh, ¿es que acaso quieres que nos descubra?" Silencio Gin debajo de la mesa.

*Toc toc*, era Tama quien como todos los meses venía a buscar la renta. "Si no salen y pagan la renta entrare por la fuerza, les daré hasta que termine la canción".

Comenzando a tocar una de las canciones más conocidas de Otsuu, Gin y Kagura lograron llegar lo más silenciosamente posible hacia la ventana (chocaron con todo objeto posible antes de poder llegar, incluido el escritorio de la sala).

Una vez la canción terminada Tama procedió a quemar la puerta, aprovechando el humo ambos delincuentes saltaron hacia la ventana y corrieron en la dirección que les pareció más segura, (la casa/fortaleza de Shinpachi.

Cuarteles de Shinsengumi -

Decir que Hijikata estaba enojado era un eufemismo, nadie en el cuartel parecía tomarle importancia que el hijo de un político poderoso pasaría una semana con ellos.

"viste ese video" *murmullo*

"oh no tuve guardia y no pude" *murmullo*

Kondo hacia lo que podía poniendo cara de palo para que alguien se diera cuenta que recibirían visitas importantes, y cuando eso dejo de funcionar le pidió a Toshiro (soy consciente que puede estar mal escrito, pero tengo entendido que la pronunciación es la misma, así que lo escribiré como yo pronuncio) que llamara la atención de la tropa.

Como resultado el cuarto quedo lleno de humo así como un montón de miembros chamuscados sentados enfrente de su comandante como la ley manda.

Kondo con su tono de autoridad volvió a comenzar "recibiremos a un importante miembro durante una semana"

"oh, que sorpresa" respondió la unida como un comando automático.

"Háganlo otra vez eso sonó muy actuado" dijo Hijikata

"No está bien si seguimos así no podremos sacar el humo para cuando el venga" advirtió Kondo

Dentro del tumulto de cabezas chamuscada Sougo levanto la mano para poder hablar.

"¿y qué tiene de especial él, Kondo-san?"

"Que es hijo del ministro de economía del planeta Dobutsu, y su padre lo envió una semana antes de que él mismo viniera a la tierra, no sabemos porque, pero se nos encargó su cuidado y protección" respondió Kondo

Mientras prendía un cigarrillo Hijikata agrego "probablemente es uno de esos niños mimados que le lloran a sus papis para cualquier cosa, podría haber sido un simple capricho"

Kondo cruzo los brazos sobre su pecho mirándolo y siguió "Eso no importa, lo que importa es que tenemos que protegerlo durante una semana hasta que su padre llegue para que pueda ir a la embajada, ¡¿Entendieron?!"

"¡SI!" contesto enérgicamente la tropa

Mientras terminaba la reunión una limosina se frenó frente al Shinsengumi

"Ese debe ser el, ¡FORMENCE A CADA LADO! " Grito Hijikata

Formados a cada lado saludando estilo militar cada hombre estaba intrigado de cómo podría verse su huésped de la semana. Queda decir que se quedaron choqueados cuando vieron bajar del automóvil a un niño de 7 años, el tenia botas negras hasta las rodillas , pantalones azul oscuros, una remera negra, y por ultimo una chaqueta blanca con adornos metalizados.

Lo que más les sorprendió fue que ese niño tenía orejas puntiagudas y cola esponjosa de color blanco, cabello del mismo color un poco largo pero no tanto con un fleco que le tapaba el ojo izquierdo. Así como también unos ojos turquesas que lucían distraídos.

El niño avanzó perezosamente hasta que se encontró frente a Kondo

"Bienvenido a la tierra" saludo Kondo enérgicamente sobresaltando al niño, "disculpe pero no me informaron cuál es su nombre".

El miro a los lados dándose cuenta de su entorno y luego directamente hacia Kondo y su mirada una vez distante se convirtió en afilada. "Es de mala educación pedir el nombre de una persona sin dar el suyo primero" dijo con su voz pretendiendo sonar grabe.


	3. Chapter 3

**Tiempo sin publicar nada, pero tengo una buena y absoluta escusa al menos para la semana pasada, tenía finales, y en esta semana bueno me gano la vagancia.**

"Se habla"

´se piensa´

-Minutos antes de la llegada a los Cuarteles del Shinsengumi -

El viaje había sido terrible, primero que en la nave tuvo que aguantar a unos niños que no dejaban dormir, segundo que la azafata no dejaba de tratarlo como un niño pequeño y tercero cuando aterrizaron por fin la gravedad de la tierra lo enfermo.

Viajando en una limusina Hitsugaya Toshiro se preguntaba que hacía en la tierra, ´cierto padre me envió a encontrarlo´, cerrando los ojos mientras suspiraba no pudo evitar recordar el momento en el que su padre le dijo sobre esa persona…

-Flashback-

Las lecciones de los tutores por fin habían acabado, por más niño genio que era algunas cosas seguían siendo aburridas no importa cómo se planteen. El día casi se acababa y Toshiro viajaba en los pasillos en busca de su padre.

Padre tenía un interesante gusto por las cosas japonesas al igual que madre y el mismo Toshiro no podía entender el porqué. Tanto era así que había construido la mansión en base a una japonesa que su padre había visto.

Después de 20 minutos de mirar en los diferentes cuartos por fin encontró a su padre en el estudio, sentado en el piso con una caja que contenía algo, no podía ver exactamente qué.

"Padre la cena estará lista pronto" dijo mientras entraba en la habitación.

"ya veo" contesto Gin cerrando la caja.

"¿esa es la caja que madre dice que todos los hombres mayores tienen para esconder su oscuro secreto?" el chico en verdad tenia curiosidad de eso.

Gin no pudo evitar sobresaltarse ante tal pregunta "no, mis oscuros secretos están escondidos en la biblioteca en la parte donde mama no los vea" no pudo evitar sonreír ante su propia respuesta. "pero te los daré algún día cuando seas grande, además esa clase de cosa no se esconden en cajas" dijo frunciendo el ceño, una expresión rara en él.

El Toshiro no pude evitar sentir una tremenda curiosidad sobre eso "¿por qué?".

"Porque una madre siempre se inmiscuirá en la habitación de su hijo y existe la probabilidad de que tire eso". "¿eso? "Pregunto. "Si eso, el oscuro secreto. Por eso es mejor ponerlo debajo de la cama entre el colchón y la madera de la cama". En verdad esta conversación con su hijo está siendo muy divertida no podía evitar agitar sus orejas de la emoción. Y más le divertía ver como su pequeño gatito procesaba la nueva información.

Toshiro en verdad quería saber que era ese oscuro secreto, debía ser malo si madre lo tiraría si lo encontraba. Pero también debía ser algo necesario si padre lo escondía a tal punto que lo ponía entre sus preciados libros.

"¿Además de venirme a buscar para la cena se te ofrece otra cosa Shiro?"

Inflando las mejillas en irritación mientras agachaba las orejas y entre cerrando los ojos replico. "no me llames Shiro"

´En verdad adorable como Ran-Chan´ pensó gin

"si no es el lugar donde ocultas el secreto oscuro, ¿qué es?" pregunto

"ven aquí te mostrare" dijo palmeando un lugar en el suelo a su lado.

Una vez los dos estaban sentados cerca de la caja Gin procedió a abrirla.

"¿Vendas?" ¿Por qué su padre guardaría solo vendas usadas?.

"Son un recuerdo "dijo de repente Gin

"un recuerdo de la guerra en la tierra"

Lo único que Toshiro podía hacer era mirar a su padre que abrió sus ojos como si pudiera ver aquel lejano recuerdo.

"veras Shiro" dijo mirándolo a los ojos ya sin una gran sonrisa, aunque una pequeña se dibujó en su lugar "Cuando era joven yo participe en la guerra, mi tropa se tomó con un poco de la poca resistencia que quedaba de los humanos..."

"¿S_hiroyasha_?" interrumpió Toshiro

"no, aunque era un conocido de el" dijo Gin mientras se pasaba un dedo por la barbilla pensativo "pero la cosa es no me interrumpas mientras papa tiene unos recuerdos Shiro"

"bueno"

"¿en qué me quede?" "en que tu tropa fue atacada por la resistencia humana" suministro hábilmente su hijo.

"¡ah!, sí. La cosa es que mi tropa quedo prácticamente aniquilada excepto por mí, que logre escapar. Claro, no sin heridas grabes pero me encontraba muy cansado como para estar consiente. Fue en ese momento que él apareció y me curo"

"era un samurái como el que lideraba aquel otro grupo que nos atacó, pero él me salvo y curo mis heridas"

"Logre que me dijera su nombre, Sakata Gintoki" dijo pasando sus ojos a la caja.

Toshiro no pudo evitar animarse con el nombre ciertamente entendía porque padre estaba interesado con el hombre.

"Dentro de poco tendré que ir a la tierra" Dijo Gin interrumpiendo los pensamientos del más joven. "me gustaría reunirme con él pero no tengo idea donde esta" dijo mientras se levantaba para guardar en uno de los estantes cercanos la caja.

"¿Porque te interesa tanto?, inclusive si tienen nombres similares, padre nunca te interesas por alguien de esa manera" pregunto Toshiro.

Dando se vuelta y volviéndose a sentarse Gin tomo los cachetes de Toshiro y los estiro mientras decía en un tono falsamente molesto "Es papi o papa no padre" ´En verdad tengo que enseñarte a cómo actuar como un niño más y menos como un pequeño adulto´

"Y me interesa porque al final de la guerra cuando por fin pude volver me entere que ese hombre era Shiroyasha" dijo mientras soltaba las mejillas que se volvieron rojas por la presión.

´Se nota que estas sorprendido pequeño´ pensó Gin mientras vio como de grande se habían vuelto los ojos de su gatito.

"Ya sé, ¿quieres buscarlo para mí?" Salto de repente una idea en su mente

"eh, pero yo no quiero ir a la tierra" se quejó Toshiro

"Vamos eso te ara saltarte muchos de los tutores y lecciones aburridas" expuso Gin con una sonrisa traviesa.

"Pero madre no dejara que valla" intento defender el pequeño.

"yo me encargare de eso" resto importancia Gin.

"Todo lo que tienes que hacer es encontrarlo y ver donde vive nada más, yo le debo un enorme favor…"

"¿Un favor?" inclino la cabeza Toshiro mientras su padre lo arrastraba a su regazo

"bueno si contamos el encuentro con tu madre dos, pero lo que quiero es agradecerle por todo" dijo mientras se levantaba llevando a Toshiro en sus brazos para poder ir a cenar.

-Fin del Flashback-

En verdad alguien necesita darle unos buenos golpes a padre para que deje de actuar como un niño y empieza actuar como adulto. Ciertamente no supo cómo convenció a madre de dejarlo ir o como hizo para que el ministro de defensa lo dejara acompañar a él a la tierra o como hizo para que el Shinsengumi se encargara de su seguridad y bien estar.

"Bienvenido a la tierra" saludo enérgicamente el extraño. Con tanto pensamiento no se había dado cuenta que ya había llegado por lo que estaba perdido "disculpe pero no me informaron cuál es su nombre"

Toshiro ciertamente estaba de mal humor por el viaje y la falta de etiqueta de este humano/gorila no ayudaba para la situación.

"Es de mala educación pedir el nombre de una persona sin dar el suyo primero" Respondió a cambio molesto. En verdad su actitud le recordaba mucho a cierto barba de cabra.

Solo esperaba que pudiera encontrar rápido a ese S_hiroyasha _para padre.

**No me acuerdo si lo mencione antes, pero los capítulos pueden variar como de largos serian.**


End file.
